Sleeves Stained Red
by Bootyclapasauras
Summary: Lynn always claimed she never believed in the Divergents, but she always had. Matter of fact, she was one, called the Renegades which means she can choose which faction she wants to be in any time and continue to change as she pleases. She's coping with it when a certain Erudite steps into her life and tries to find the logic in it all. There was a reason she didn't like Erudite.


Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent. But I'm flattered to think that you once assumed so.

The Renegades idea was borrowed, with permission, from a close friend of mine who is obsessed with Lynn, Funnierthanu. Check out her's and our friend's, Sorrywrongusername's stories. The three of us are inseparable.

I'm gonna make one thing clear: I like to pair Lynn up with the random-est people ever. And I will be releasing a lot of books with her as a main character and paired with wacky people.

This story is mostly just in Tris's and Lynn's point of view.

Only the beginning is the exact same thing as the book. After that, it's just my intake on the whole thing. Before people ask, yes, I do ship Marlynn. Harder than I do Urlene or Urlynn.

"'The Divergent. People with special brainpowers? Come on. I know you believe in it, but I don't." Lynn always claimed she never believed in the Divergents, but she always had. Matter of fact, she was one. A stronger type of one, known as the Renegades. Her Renegence means she can choose which faction she wants to be in any time and continue to change as she pleases. They're dangerous because they're stronger and more powerful than twenty of the most powerful Divergents. But they can't tell anyone who they are. What happens when they discover her and other renegades and their powers? It's time for people like Lynn to let all their secrets go whether their sleeves are stained red or not.

Inspired by OneRepublic's "Secrets."

* * *

><p>Lynn's Point of View<p>

"What 'kid stuff' were you referring to?" Tris said.

"The Divergent. People with special brainpowers? Come on." I shrugged. "I know you believe in it, but I don't."

"So how do you explain me being awake during simulations? Or resisting one entirely?"

"I think leaders choose people at random and change the simulations for them." _Lie. _I know for a fact that Divergence is real. I've always known.

In a way, I was one. But stronger. Instead of testing for only one faction, I was capable of only testing for one faction while being able to access all others. Which meant that, if I wanted to, I could test for a different faction each aptitude test or all of them. I could willingly allow myself to be controlled or not be controlled—it was my decision, something Divergents or regulars didn't have. I wasn't limited to one or two or even three—I could have all or one or two or. . . . You get the gest.

"Why would they do that?" God, she asks too many questions. Can't she just let it go and accept the fact that not everyone was going to believe in them?

"Distraction. You're so busy worrying about the Divergent—like my mom—that you forget to worry about what the leaders are doing. It's just a different kind of mind control."

I kick at the marble floor, suddenly uncomfortable under her questioning gaze. It was another reason I didn't much fancy the Divergent. Most of them tested for Erudite and they loved nothing more than to ask and ask.

I was thankfully saved by Marlene who poked her head back around the bunk and handed over some clothes for Tris. I had specifically asked for the younger kids to give up clothes as Tris was small, like myself. I could sympathize with her on that level—we were both pretty small and constantly underestimated for our smallness. I was kind of okay with it as it made it easier to kick people's butts. But I wasn't okay with people underestimating me because of my striking looks. It was a Raze trait. To be gorgeous, I mean. And I hated how people looked at me like I needed to be protected or like I wasn't strong enough.

"I got some of them to hand some clothes over." Marlene smiled, her bubbliness kept at a minimum. For now. If something fun happened, she'd be back to being the same Marlene I knew. . . . And fell in love with. I clenched my teeth and my fists, trying to get that thought out of my mind. It wasn't wise to continue to fantasize about one of my best friends like that, especially when my other best friend was just in love with her as I was.

The Erudite have tested and said that after four months, if you still have a crush, it's actually love. Six months. _That's _how long I've had a crush on my best friend and I absolutely _hated _the fact. How come I couldn't be in love with someone else—someone else that actually _made sense. _Why her? I knew I wasn't straight, and I knew I wasn't gay either. I was what people called bisexual.

She flashed me a smile and I couldn't help but flash one back as my heart soared. "I even got Lynn's sister to hand over some dresses."

"You have a sister?" Tris quirked an eyebrow.

I nodded. "She's eighteen. She was in your boyfriend's initiate class." I turned back to Marlene. "I told her not to bring them. When is she ever going to have the chance to wear a dress?"

"What's her name?" Tris asked. I refrained from rolling my eyes. Yet another question. Yay.

"Shauna." I answered. From the look in her eyes, she remembered her from initiation when we went zip lining and when we were caught shooting things off of each other's heads.

Uriah popped his head in, much like Marlene did moments ago. The way he smiled at Marlene had my heart beating harshly and not in the good way. I knew I had no chance with Marlene as she was head over heels in love with Uriah, but that didn't stop my feelings for her—if anything, they only made them stronger. But if she's happy—if _they're _happy, then so am I. There's nothing I can do about that.

"You know, I never properly got to say congratulations on ranking first." Uriah flashed his usually charming smile in Tris's direction.

"Thanks. And I never got to congratulate you on ranking second." She congratulated him as well. This time, I did roll my eyes. It was stupid.

They ranked the highest because they were Divergent and because that made them stronger—at least that's what they thought. Renegence was the highest form of Divergence and would easily make us the strongest. I could have ranked first easily if I had wanted to, with no one even capable of coming close. But I didn't. I played it off safe and went with third—Tris and Uriah did the stupid thing. But I can't really blame them. They have no control over their Divergence like Renegades do their Renegence.

"A few of us are going to the Hancock Building," Uriah informed us.

"To go zip lining?" Tris asked. Why would we go zip lining at a time like this? Uriah shook his head.

"No, we're going to be spying on a 'meeting' of a sort. You guys in?"

I automatically nodded my head along with Marlene and Tris.

"Well I'm going to go get something to eat first. Uri, you want to come?" Marlene asked and Uriah immediately nods. She turned to us, silently asking the same. Tris and I only nod our heads.

After we've eaten and slept a bit, we wait to head off to the Hancock building to spy on the Erudite.

"I don't understand how he can be so flirty all the time." I muttered as I saw Uriah pick Marlene up and carry her off as she squeals in delight.

"Is he supposed to be angry at the world and scowl all the time?" Tris asked, quirking an eyebrow. "You could learn something from him, you know?"

"Me, learn something from Uri?" I scoffed, jokingly. "I don't think that boy knows enough for me to learn something from him."

She lets out a laugh. From the looks of it, she's still not gotten used to laughing. Her stiff was showing. "Come to think of it," I pulled an Erudite thinking face. "Maybe _you _could learn something from it." A small grin appeared on my lips.

She stood up and punched me in the shoulder playfully. "Shut up."

"Please, I don't take orders from stiffs." I smirked. She was about to retort, when Marlene informed me it was time to go.

The two of us stood up and grabbed our stuff, ready to spy on some Erudites.


End file.
